caelandriafandomcom-20200214-history
History and Timeline
Cäelandria is nearly 2,500 years old, and its origins are shrouded in myth and legend. With nearly a thousand years of unrecorded history, even scholars are unsure as to the origin of the world, its land masses, and the various races that now inhabit Cäelandria. Much of Cäelandria's known history is centered around its largest land mass, the continent Agrarnon, as well as a number of islands close to Agrarnon. Cäelandria is a world dominated by occasional war and lengthy stretches of uneasy peace, often between different races. Each race has staked out an area of Agrarnon or a surrounding island and prefers to stay in that area, although the Dragonborn and the humans often rise up against each other. Today, war once again seems a near-inevitability, as uneasy tensions and isolationism swirl across Agrarnon. The elves and dwarves have largely separated themselves from men, and the Dragonborn once again seem ready to battle humans for ultimate rule over Agrarnon. A Somewhat Brief Timeline The following are major events and dates that outline the history of Cäelandria: *'Unnumbered years': War of Mists and creation of Cäelandria. *'Unnumbered years + approximately 100 years': The First Settlers are transplanted by the Seven Aged Dragons to occupy Cäelendria (location unknown). *'Unnumbered years + approximately 800 years': The First Settlers disappear from Cäelandria. *'''-100 (+/- 50 years): The Second Settlers migrate to Cäelandria and occupy the continent of Agrarnon . *'''0: Calendar of the Dragon (CD) put into effect. Accurate history begins to be recorded by the Second Settlers. *'459 CD': Last recorded sighting of a dragon in Cäelandria, resulting in the First Migration into Agrarnon. The resulting Dragonborn settle largely in the southern areas of Agrarnon. *'511 CD': The human descendants of the Second Settlers enslave the Dragonborn, a slavery which lasts until the First War of the Dragonborn in 1359 CD. *'628 CD': The Second Migration. Elves make land on the Northern coasts of Agrarnon and flood into the Shining Forest. *'689 CD': The Third Migration. Dwarves begin to appear in the Perching Mountains (which become the Pierced Mountains during the Great Calamity) and settle into mines and caves in midwestern Agrarnon. *'711 CD': The Tricorn Peace Accords are signed between humans, elves, and dwarves. The Dragonborn remain slaves and servants to humans, although the elves in particular voiced concern during the Accords with this enslavement. *'715 CD': Illarian is crowned King Illarian the First and becomes the first sovereign ruler of Agrarnon. *'912 CD': Prince Elarian the Bold, son of King Illarian the Third, sails east into the Red Ocean to chart the unexplored seas and isles of Cäelandria. He never returns. *'919 CD-1043 CD': Numerous expeditions sail to the east with various fleets and weapons, all seeking Prince Elarian as well as information on what lies to the east through the Red Ocean. Early expeditions never return, and later expeditions are seen drifting back westward either as little more than wrecked debris or as empty ships, devoid of all life. *'1043 CD': King Estelan issues the East Ocean Edict, forbidding all eastbound exploration through either the Red Ocean or the Silver Ocean. Agrarnon has become entirely independent and self-sufficient. *'1222 CD': King Baranik expands the East Ocean Edict to include the western Gold and Black Oceans in what becomes widely known as the Anti-Explorarion Edict. Almost all exploration of Cäelandria outside of Agrarnon ceases. *'1348 CD': Earthquakes shake the entire continent of Agrarnon and cover the continent (and perhaps the entire world) in gigantic mountain ranges. This event, known as the Great Calamity, is widely considered the most important event in the recorded history of Cäelandria since the arrival of the Second Settlers. Among the most significant effects, a large section of western Agrarnon becomes entirely cut off from the rest of the continent, and a sweltering desert forms just to its east. These two areas--Dirkün and the Waste, respectively--become largely uninhabited. *'1349 CD': A large portion of the southwestern tip of Agranon breaks off under subterranean pressures resulting from the Great Calamity and begins to slowly drift away from the mainland of Agrarnon. *'1350 CD': The Rift opens up in the Shining Forest. Trees and forests immediately surrounding the small rift wither and fade. The elves move miles away from the Rift but remain in their traditional homeland. *'1351 CD': The Dragonborn of Agrarnon flee the mainland and take up residence on the drifting isle throughout a lengthy water-based migration. The channel separating Agrarnon and this island becomes known as the Winged Channel. *'1356 CD': The small province of Gliddenfitch sinks into a sinkhole surrounded by mountains arisen from the Great Calamity. Ocean water floods in, and everyone living in Gliddenfitch is presumed dead. The area becomes known as the Gliddenfitch Sea. *'1358 CD': The Dragonborn name their new island Darvekon, and declare it an independent nation, separate from Agrarnon. *'1359-1364 CD': First War of the Dragonborn. *'1368-1370 CD': The elves of the Shining Forest migrate northwest to the Vale in response to the growing Rift in the Shining Forest and a distate for the wars of men. *'1380-1401 CD': Without Dragonborn slaves, the humans of Agrarnon fall into disarray and splintered factions. Minor skirmishes erupt throughout the human settlements and the roads of Agrarnon become unsafe. *'1496-1499 CD': Second War of the Dragonborn. Killmark is splintered into Killmark North and Killmark South. *'1501 CD': The Nine Provinces are formally defined and borders are set. Dukes under King XXX are dispatched to rule over each province. *'1581 CD': King Ithril forms the Agrarnon Protectorate, a group of female priestesses, to instill religious unity throughout Agrarnon. Abbeys are set up at all the major passes from one province to the next. *'1592 CD': King Ithril is killed during a sailing expedition off the coast of Darvekon. Although the Dragonborn are suspected, the Agrarnon armies fear the Dragonborn starting a third war and allow an uneasy peace to continue. King Ithiril's wife, Queen Dotharia, begins to rule in his stead. She encourages the militirization of the Agrarnon Protectorate, which quickly becomes as much a group of female warrior paladins (the Paladic Sisterhood) as a religious organization. *'1593 CD': Queen Dotharia dies suddenly and Prince Blayney--only thirteen years old--takes up the reign of Agrarnon. He immediately commissions the construction a new castle on the island of Killmark South. *'1593 - 1594 CD': Those who obtain audience with the teenaged King Blayney (often called King Blayney the Young) report that he is erratic, often berating his courtiers and issuing out wild rulings equal parts punishment and lunacy. The dukes of Agrarnon increasingly distance themselves from King Blayney and each other. *'1595 CD': King Blayney the Young takes up residence on Killmark South in his newly completed castle. He renames Killmark South as New Killmark and claims dominion over the entire continent of Agrarnon. He claims all provinces as directly under his rule, and all duchies rescinded. Further, he swears off the help and support of the Agrarnon Protectorate, declaring them heretics and cursed. Ignored by almost the entire continent, most inhabitants of Cäelandria begin referring to New Killmark as the Isle of the Mad King. *'1598 CD': The abbeys of the Agrarnon Protectorate expand and begin a de facto rulership of much of the political landscape of Agrarnon as King Blayney isolates himself and issues empty edicts from New Killmark. *'1601 CD': The province of Templemore is widely considered the most powerful province in Agrarnon, despite its leadership by the Paladic Sisterhood rather than a duke. *'1604 CD': Ignoring the Anti-Exploration Edict, King Blayney sends a fleet of 20 warships led by Captain Thomar Morrows east into the Silver Ocean... for no apparent reason. They have yet to return. *'1607 - 1608 CD': Dragonborn raiding parties continually launch attacks on the southern borders of Agrarnon. The Agrarnon Protectorate continues to stymy their attacks. *'1609 CD' (Present Year): A Ballad of Blood and Birth begins.